


is it me?

by terukihanazawa



Category: Wakfu
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Gen, from s3 ep 11 : ) we all love episode 11, me @ myself Stop thinking of angst scenarios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 00:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terukihanazawa/pseuds/terukihanazawa
Summary: He never knew, nor understood, why his brother could hate him so.





	is it me?

"Let me pass, Ad, we have to stop him."

Oropo was unreasonable, he wanted to kill gods, and replace them, and somehow he was also angry at Yugo for creating him. And the fact that his brother would stand by and  _support_ him, hurt his feelings and clouded his mind.

"Honestly, Yugo, don't you think you should rather consider what you've learned?"  
And there his brother was again, not understanding what Oropo is planning, and Yugo did listen to what Oropo said, he really did. And his reasoning made no sense. It was childish reasoning.

He held his fist out, and pleaded, "I don't want to fight you, Ad."  
His dragon brother teleported right in front of him, and said in a serious tone,  
"If you want to attack Oropo, you'll have to."  
And then teleported again behind him.

Yugo looked at his brother, with hurt and sadness.  
"Stay out of this."  
His tone of voice was demanding, and he really didn't want his brother to be part of this, even though he knew deeply within that Adamaï would stop him.

Yugo tried to portal away, but before he even could jump into a portal, his brother grabbed him with his tail, and flung him into the opposite direction. He shouted in surprise before he quickly shot a portal in front of him and behind Adamaï, and when he came out, his hands were covered in wakfu flames.

"Hate made you completely blind, bro." He said, with no filter over his despair.

 

This line made Adamaï start the fight with a punch, but Yugo, not wanting to attack his brother, dodged it with a jump to the side. This continued for a while, Adamaï punching with all his might, and Yugo dodging to the best of his abilities. In frustration, Adamaï caught Yugo with his tail and lifted him up, which made Yugo summon two shields made out of wakfu, since he understood that his brother would start to punch.

And punch he did. The fact that Yugo wasn't fighting back, but instead just flinched behind his shields, made Adamaï angry, and he screamed out to his eliatrope brother,  
"Fight, Yugo!"

 

After a few punches, he was able to wrangle his hands between the shields, opening up Yugos only line of defense. Adamaï headbutted his brother, making the eliatrope lose focus and drop his wakfu shields. And before he knew it, Adamaï punched his face, with his fist coated in wakfu. and it  _hurt_. He kept receiving punches, his brothers grin and laugh scaring him. And he got then thrown to the ground, groaning in pain in the process. 

 

His brother didn't look too happy with him being on the ground when Yugo looked up, and he went up on his feet again, holding his stomach in pain. Something might've broken there, but he didn't know. He heard Amalia say something, but he ignored it, even though he knew he shouldn't. She was talking about not needing him, and that they should listen to Oropo. Yugo didn't care, instead he just ignored everyone in his surroundings that wasn't his brother. He limped over to Adamaï, and he started crying. It wasn't a wail, but a quiet one, where he only let the tears fall, without any sobbing, sniffling, or any noise at all. Adamaï looked at Yugo in confusion, everyone else either afraid that Adamaï would punch him again, or just as confused as the dragons was.

 

He hunched a little down, before Yugo started screaming, and punched Adamaï down to the ground. This act made everyone gasp.  
"Have you got no idea over how much we were worried about you!? I looked for you for  _months_ , and the only thanks I get for that is you punching me!?" He screamed, his eyes puffy from tears, and his voice shrilling. He coughed a little before continuing.

"Grougal and Chibi are at home, crying, because you decided to abandon us without a word, or a thought of visit!  _You_ decided to leave us, and we respected that. But for you to not at least come to visit... Even dad was worried about you!" He pointed at the white dragon, whose features were a bit blurry for the eliatrope, since his eyes were clouded by tears. His voice lowered down, barely higher than a whisper. "I could never hate you, bro, but your actions were horrible, even as much as mine were when we fought over the Dofus. But at least I apologized, and actually tried to look for you so we could reconcile. But you never did. Was it my fault?" He covered his face with his hands. He couldn't say anything anymore, his throat hurt, his body was aching, and his heart was booming in his chest. He fell down on his knees, and wept.

 

Adamaï looked at his brother with shock. He thought both of them would keep a leveled head through their ordeal, but being punched to the ground, and yelled at for what he did, made him angry. He had a good reason for going with the Brotherhood of the Forgotten, and Yugos reason for wanting the Dofus was to  _use_ it for selfish reasons. The reason he gathered them was because Oropo needed them to replace the gods! But that made him think. Why would they need artefacts from the Eliatrope people to replace gods? It made no sense. Unless... His anger jumped from his brother, who now looked desperate, to Oropo. 

And he thought. If the Eliacube is strong, and the Dofus too, then it would create... "A bomb." he whispered. It was loud enough for Yugo to hear it, and he looked up. "He's making a bomb out of the Eliacube and Dofus'." Yugo looked at him with shock, which then turned into anger, as he had enough of the usage of his people's things. He started grimacing, and his hands curled up into fists. Adamaï sighed, as he knew he didn't want to ask this, and he was sure his brother would be hesitant.

"Yugo, I know that you're mad at me, but could you help me with getting the Dofus' back? We can discuss then, and talk this all out." He held his hand out, trying to at least show that he was willing to talk it out. Yugo looked at him, letting the gears go in his head before he nodded and put his hand on the much bigger dragons' hand. "Okay." he heard his brothers hoarse reply.

 

They both got up and looked at their now common enemy, both a bit distrustful of the other, but trusting enough to be able to beat him.

**Author's Note:**

> constructive criticism pls
> 
> (also who else out here not liking oropo at all)


End file.
